


monster | elmax

by stoziers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Pining, bi!el, bisexual!el, breakdowns, el has a breakdown, el thinks she’s a monster, elmax - Freeform, les!max, lesbian!max, max comforts her, max disagrees, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoziers/pseuds/stoziers
Summary: els very upset, and max comforts her.
Relationships: Eleven/Max - Relationship, eleven x max, elmax, hopfield, max x eleven, max/eleven, maxleven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	monster | elmax

“what do you see when you look at me?” the brunette whispered. 

normally, max would answer with something sarcastic. i see you, obviously. or something empowering that would make els cheeks flush red and send her into a giggle fit. i see a badass superhero that managed to free herself from mike wheelers evil doings. but now wasn’t the time for that. now, her best friends eyes were brimmed up with tears, that flooded down her rosy face. now her best friend was hiccuping and having a difficult time getting her words out. before max could think of something to reply with, she shot another question. 

“do you think i’m a monster?” 

the question was overwhelming. tears started to sting max’s eyes, a sharp pain hitting her heart at the thought of the fact el thinks she’s a monster. 

“what? why would i think you were a monster?” max asked, adjusting herself to scoot closer in front of eleven. max’s hand placed itself on top of els. 

“they all think i am. all of this is my fault.” her voice broke as tears choked her up. 

max was quick to shake her head, cupping els cheeks. el wasnt a fan of the pity look she was receiving but dealt with it anyway. 

“you’re not a monster, el. you’re a superhero. you’re my best friend.” something about the redhead’s words were so sincere, they left a warm feeling in els stomach. 

the girl couldn’t reply, instead throwing herself into max’s arms, flinging out of her chair and instead supporting herself on max’s lap. the mayfield girl slid her arms around els waist, holding her being tight against her own. they stayed there for a few minutes. el would sob and choke and sniff for a minute, and max was happy to sit there, rocking her into a sleepy state. she knew el was going to fall asleep there, especially after a breakdown like that. she laid back slowly, her hands taking their turn to soothe the other girl. jane laid against max, arms clinging onto her, as if she thought max was gonna move. 

“i’m not going anywhere.” max reassured her, her fingers reaching into els hair. 

els eyes shut, a gentle expression. a face that brought heat to max’s cheeks. els breaths grew heavy. 

“i love you.” max spoke gently, before closing her own eyes.


End file.
